


The General

by Geli



Series: Roman stories [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Dubious Consent, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Jacobus gets a young slave as a tribute from the local tribes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The General

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark partner story to The Philosopher. It's a fragment of a longer story, that I couldn't finish, although the plot was already sketched out.

The tent was cold, winter was coming. The general drew his woolen cape closer over his shoulders. The writers scribbled his report obediently down on the scrolls. A sergeant entered the tent and brought news about the gift offerings of the local bands. The chiefs wanted to please the new commandant, the new built roman fortress would offer protection from robbing and plundering bandits. 

"10 bulls, 30 sheep, several dozens birds and eggs, 15 baskets fruit and 4 carriages of wheat. A dozen slaves. They want to bring more offerings in the next days." 

"What are they like?" He grunted. 

"Yeah, what are they like?" His first officer asked with a grin. "The last ones were all so old like my grand mom." 

"They are young, Sir. They will be very useful to make contact to the natives and to learn about the customs of the region." 

"Bring me the prettiest one. And this time one who is healthy and bathed." 

The sergeant went to search for a bedmate for the general. The slaves were still huddled together at the main entrance of the fortress. With a frown he looked over all the young faces. A pretty boy caught his eyes. He looked healthy, with clear blue eyes. 

"Bring him to the bath and get him cleaned up." He ordered the general's slaves. 

Bathed and perfumed, dressed with a new, clean cloth they brought him to the general's tent. Blair's heart constricted in fear. An interpreter told Blair what the slaves whispered to him urgently. 

"You have to please the general, he is your master now. Jacobus Elias filius is a powerful man, it is a privilege for you to serve him." 

Blair nodded fearfully, no way he was trying to resist, captured inside the fortress of the enemy. There was no way to escape, and fugitive slaves were slain. Trembling he went inside. The general sat on his bed studying maps his scouts had drawn. He was a tall man, muscled, the leather harness giving an intimidating aspect. His hair was short cropped and eyes cold blue like a winter sky. He looked up shortly. He signed at his boots and Blair obediently kneeling down to open the high leather boots. Then he opened the harness, the general barely noticing reading his scrolls. When he wore only his short shirt he turned finally and really looked for the first time at Blair. Blair ducked his head, his long hair falling over his face. A slow smile spread over his face. 

"What a beautiful face? A poet should write about it! You are much to precious to be wasted in an army camp like this!" 

He threw his shirt aside and laid down gesturing Blair to do the same. Blair slipped shaking out of his tunic and crawled on the bed at the general's side. The other slave blew out the oil lamps and laid himself down next to the tent's entrance a dagger at his side. He trusted no one when it came to the safety of his master.  
Jacobus gently stroked of the soft flesh of the slave. He was small, yet beautiful built, like Iberian dancer. He rubbed the rosy nipples and smiled at the soft sight of the frighten slave. His hand wandered down over the furry belly to the soft cock. He gently fondled the genitals. 

"What's your name? Name? Jacobus Elias filius." Jacobus signed at his then at Blair's chest. 

"Blair." 

"Blair. Strange name, I wonder what it means?" 

He turned Blair around fingering the soft ass. Finding the young man ready he knelt over him and drew the ass up. He was much too tiered for anything complicated. So he shoved his hard dick in the waiting hole. Blair muffled the cry of pain into the pillows. Nothing could hurt like this. His limps gave out but the brutal grip on his hips held his butt up when the tall man pounded into him. It seemed an eternity until the general came with a soft sigh and slumped over him. Before he fell asleep he drew the covers over them and wrapped himself around the young body that would keep him warm through the winter at night. Blair cried himself into sleep.


End file.
